1. Field
This application relates generally to anatomical implants, and more specifically, to hydrogel joint implants and various tools, devices, systems and methods related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implants are often used to replace deteriorated or otherwise damaged cartilage within a joint. Such devices can be used to treat osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, other inflammatory diseases, generalized joint pain and/or other joint diseases. To ensure proper function and long term effectiveness, such implants should be properly secured within a patient's bone or other implant site.